


Lemonade

by fawnspotsam



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Play, Anxious Tony Stark, Baby!Tony, Daddy Steve, Daddy!Steve, Little!Tony, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawnspotsam/pseuds/fawnspotsam
Summary: Steve and Tony make a tasty treat together. Warning: Steve is a mean daddy who won't let Tony have ice cream before dinner!





	Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing an age play fic for stony, I hope it's okayyyyy. Short n sweet is what I'm going for, for practice I guess? Hope people enjoy :)

Tony treasured the days when he got to be with his daddy. He hadn’t always felt that way. He hadn’t always had a daddy, and he certainly hadn’t always believed that his daddy, Steve Rogers, would be here to stay. But it had been nearly six months playing together, a month so far of calling Steve by the title "Daddy."

It had been incredibly thrilling and terrifying, that morning when Tony woke in Steve's arms, in their shared bed, warm and snuggled up together. He had looked up and smiled up at Steve, who was petting Tony's hair and whispering softly, "How do you feel about scrambled eggs this morning, baby?"

"Yummy, Daddy." Tony had murmured, eyelids still heavy with sleep, but his heart pounded in his ears when his brain caught up with his words. He had watched Steve's reaction carefully once he'd realized, but Steve just snuggled him closer, squeezing him tight, and pressing a kiss to his brow.

Tony was loved.

"Daddy," Tony called from his spot in his blanket fort in front of the television. Steve looked up from his sketchbook, eyebrows raised in interest. "Can we have ice cream?"

Steve's mouth quirked into a doting smile. "Tony, baby, I think you know the answer to that."  Tony frowned, pointing a finger to the bright television screen which currently showed a children's television program in which a few children were indulging in ice cream. "Ah, TV is a bad influence. Maybe we should switch to Legos?" Steve suggested teasing, rising from his chair and stepping towards Tony.

Tony whined wordlessly as Steve approached, plopping himself onto his back into the blankets to avoid being plucked up by Steve's strong, safe hands. Maybe he did want to be picked up... The blankets suddenly felt too hot against his skin and he wanted so much to be in Steve's arms.

He raised his hands up towards Steve, who loomed over him with a gentle smile. "Up?"

"So you do want to play with Legos now?" Steve asked again, crouching down to scoop Tony up into his arms. Tony's knees easily found themselves on either side of Steve's waist. He shook his head, and laid it on Steve's shoulder. Soft yet firm.

"Blankets hot. Want ice cream." Tony pouted, unseen by Steve, but it could be heard in his little voice.

Steve hummed in sympathy and swayed his little boy side to side as he thought of what to do. "How about we make some lemonade, hm? It'll be a nice treat."

Tony breathed in deeply, nose pressed into Steve's neck. Daddy always smelled so nice. He nodded against Steve's skin.

He felt them move but didn't mind very much where they were heading. He found himself being sat down on the marble kitchen island. It was cool to the touch and he relished in the temperature change but frowned when his daddy let go of him to fish through the refrigerator.

Steve returned to him in less that a minute with a bunch of lemons held in his hands. He set them down next to Tony's hip before grabbing a saucepan, a cutting board, and a glass juicer from the cupboard. He set the cutting board and juicer together on the counter before filling the saucepan with some water and set it on the stove, turning on the burner.

“Daddy’s going to slice the lemons in half and then you can do the fun part and squish the lemons on the juicer!” Steve explained happily, carefully bringing a knife and a large glass measuring cup over to where he left Tony with the lemons. Tony smiled and nodded, bringing his thumb up to his mouth as he watched Steve slice the lemons expertly.

When Steve was done, he looked up at Tony and gasped with a playful smile. “Baby, you have a pacifier, don’t you? Why do you have your thumb in your mouth, sweetie?” He brought the pacifier clipped to the front of Tony’s onesie up to Tony’s mouth. Tony opened for the soft rubber and sucked happily.

“Let’s wash your hands before you get started on the lemons.” Steve lifted Tony just to carry him the short distance to the sink. Tony felt warm, small, from the act. Steve held Tony’s hands between his, lathering them in suds before rinsing and drying with a soft kitchen towel. “Okay, baby, all clean now.”

Tony nodded firmly, an easy smile on his lips behind the pacifier. He padded behind Steve, climbing up onto a stool at the kitchen island. “Careful, baby.” Steve reminded softly, hand on the small of Tony’s back for a moment to keep him steady on his seat. Tony hummed as he pulled the large measuring cup and juicer towards himself. Steve pushed the halved lemons towards Tony’s workspace and watched as Tony enthusiastically pressed the first few into the glass peak, seeds and tart juice squirting and collecting into the wide rim of the juicer. “Pour the juice into the bowl after every two pieces, okay, Tony?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Tony’s words were muffled slightly by the pacifier, making it that much more endearing.

Steve walked back to the stove to check on the saucepan. The water was now bubbling well enough to add the sugar. Steve retrieved a cup of white sugar from the container on the counter by the coffee machine. He shook his head with a grin, thinking of how sweet Tony liked his black coffee when he was big. He stirred in the sugar carefully, watching it melt and cloud the water. He turned the burner off and went to fetch a pitcher from the cupboard.

He peeked over to Tony, to catch a secret moment of Tony removing his pacifier with one hand, bringing his other hand up, a finger coated in lemon juice slipping into his mouth. Tony immediately cringed and drew his finger out, his face screwing into a face of betrayal. Steve chuckled to himself before speaking over his shoulder, “How’s it going over there, baby boy?”

Tony took a second to respond, fidgeting with this tongue, trying to rid himself the sour taste. “S’good, Daddy.” Steve’s little boy was so proud.

“That’s good! We’re almost done.”

Steve brought the pitcher to the freezer door and poured just over half the pitcher full of ice cubes. He brought the pitcher to the counter by the stove and carefully poured the hot sugar-water into the pitcher.

Tony watched from his stool, impatiently swinging his feet. Daddy is so _slowww_.

“Daddy, I’m done!” Tony called. Maybe Daddy thought Tony was still working. He wanted to make sure Daddy knew he was ready for his next step.

“I’m coming, sweetheart.” Steve walked carefully with the pitcher and a clean wooden spoon. He set the pitcher down on the island in front of Tony and handed Tony the wooden spoon. Tony gripped it tightly, grinning, excited. “You’ve got the most important job in making lemonade. Very excited to taste our delicious drink.”

Tony suddenly felt nervous. What if their lemonade turned out to be yucky? What if Tony knocked over the whole pitcher when he started stirring? What if he spilled the whole yucky pitcher all over Daddy?! Tony groaned quietly, holding the wooden spoon tighter.

Steve tilted his head, giving Tony a small concerned frown. “Are you okay, baby?” Steve slowly brought his knuckles up to touch Tony’s forehead, checking for heat. He felt a little warm, but not too much to think Steve’s baby was sick. He followed Tony’s sad gaze towards the measuring cup of lemon juice.

“You did a really good job with the juice, sweetie. Look, not one little seed in there! Our lemonade will be perfect.” Steve slid his hand from Tony’s forehead up to Tony’s hair, petting him gently. Tony closed his eyes happily, relishing in his daddy’s touch.

They stood there for a moment, Steve lovingly stroking Tony’s hair. Tony eventually opened his eyes and looked up at Steve. “Ready, baby?”

Tony nodded. Steve smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“Okay, you can stir while I pour the juice. Sounds good?” Tony gave a big single nod.

Steve picked up the measuring cup and brought it to the lip of the pitcher and waited for Tony to stick the long-handled wooden spoon into the pitcher. Tony started stirring, the ice cubes clinking against the glass. Steve started pouring slowly.

Tony stirred happily, and soon the measuring cup in Steve’s hand was empty. “Looks really good. Let’s have a glass, baby.” Tony hummed, lifting the spoon out of the pitcher. He opened his mouth wide, pacifier falling from between his lips, and brought the head of the spoon into his mouth. Tony hummed happily at the bittersweet taste in his mouth and Steve shook his head with a loving roll of his eyes.

He fetched a glass for himself and a sippy cup for Tony. He let Tony hold the sippy cup steady for Steve to pour a serving of lemonade into it.

“Thank you, Daddy.” Tony whispered, watching with increasing excitement as Steve screwed the lid back on. He couldn’t even wait for Steve to pour his own glass before bringing the sippy cup spout to his lips.

The lemonade was sweet, tart, cold, and delicious. It was refreshing and perfect and made Tony hum happily when he finished drinking. Steve watched him with a leisurely grin, sipping his own lemonade and leaning against the counter.

“You’re adorable, you know that?”

Tony’s cheeks heated at the words, eyes dropping to the floor, hands shaking the sippy cup to check absently for a sign of more lemonade inside. No such luck.

He held the sippy cup up to Steve, hoping for a refill with shining eyes. Steve’s heart ached at the sight, but he was a firm daddy. “We should save the rest to enjoy with dinner, right?”

Tony let out a whine, but nodded, knowing that lemonade would be a yummy special drink to have instead of milk or fruit juice. “Okay…” He stretched the word, pouting still. Daddy could be manipulated sometimes, but apparently not today.

“Sleepy.” Tony admitted, a rare event no matter whether he was big or little.

Steve scooped Tony up from his stool, plucking the sippy cup from Tony’s hands and setting it on the counter. “Okay, baby, let’s go back to your nest for a little naptime?”

Tony pouted again. “‘s a fort.”

“A _fort_ , right, baby, I’m sorry.” Steve tried to keep from smiling, kissing Tony’s cheek as they returned to the living room. He laid Tony out onto the blankets on the floor and arranged the abundant pillows around to tuck Tony in adequately. Tony’s eyes drifted lazily as he was made more and more comfortable, sleep tempting him.

When Tony seemed settled into sleep, Steve returned to the kitchen to put the lemonade into the fridge and clean up their tools. He still had a few hours before he needed to start dinner for the two of them, and decided a nap beside his baby in his blanket fort was a great idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the fic!
> 
> let me know if you catch grammar mistakes??


End file.
